


Postscript

by callay



Category: The Prophecy (Movies), The Prophecy: Uprising
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Post-Movie(s), Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Riegert is kissing him.</p><p>Everything comes back Dani all at once, Belial and Lucia, the book and the gun. And that all makes sense, in the incredibly fucked-up way that his life makes sense recently.</p><p>What doesn’t make sense is why he’s not dead, and why John Riegert is kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knucklewhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knucklewhite/gifts).



> Who knew "Major Character Undeath" was a canonical tag on AO3?
> 
> Happy birthday, [knucklewhite](http://www.knucklewhite.tumblr.com)! You deserve so much longer, deeper, more interesting Prophecy: Uprising fic, but I hope you'll accept some PWP.
> 
> Fair warning, I haven't actually seen the other movies, so I basically made everything up! Also desperately in need of Brit-picking.

John Riegert is kissing him.

Everything comes back Dani all at once, Belial and Lucia, the book and the gun. And that all makes sense, in the incredibly fucked-up way that his life makes sense recently.

What doesn’t make sense is why he’s not dead, and why John Riegert is kissing him.

John’s kneeling over him and his lips are pressed to Dani’s, soft and surprisingly cool. As soon as Dani blinks, John sits up and wipes his mouth somewhat delicately with his hand.

“What the _fuck_?”

“I think a ‘thank you’ is in order.”

“Did you just fucking – bring me back from the dead?”

“One of the benefits of being in our little hell on earth.” John gives him a little smile.

“Why?”

John doesn’t answer, just rises to his feet.

“Where’s my sister?”

“Oh, her story’s not over yet,” says John, portentously.

Unlike Dani’s, apparently. Dani struggles to get up. His body hurts all over, especially his chest, but it’s a distant ache. He touches the patch of blood on his shirt, which doesn’t seem to be fresh.

“You should be fine so long as you stay in this building,” John tells him.

“What if I leave?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“So, what, I’m supposed to stay here forever?”

“Not forever. I’ll take you home eventually,” says John. _Home_ , he says, smirking, and Dani actually gets a shiver down his spine.

“If you’re so fucking excited about that, why bring me back at all? How does keeping a zombie trapped in this fucking museum of death fit into your little fucking plan?”

He takes an angry step towards John as he says it, but John holds his ground, and they’re face to face.

“There are some benefits to earthly bodies,” says John mildly.

His face is all open innocence and that just makes it worse when Dani gets it – benefits of earthly bodies, fuck. The thought explodes in Dani like a firework, hot and low in his stomach.

“You must be fucking kidding me.”

John looks at him blankly, and then, in what Dani’s certain is a perfectly controlled move, drops his eyes to Dani’s mouth.

Dani pulls back like he’s been stung, turns and paces a few quick steps away. Funny how even when he’s dead, John can still make him feel like this, can still make his heart jerk in his chest and his blood pulse in his ears, can still get him riled up, more frustrated than he’s ever been with anyone.

Because there’s a shivery sort of need building in his belly at the idea of it – at the idea of _fucking John_ , what the fuck – far stronger and more immediate than the constant “Oh, pretty,” that kept hitting him the past few days. But – he’s dead, and John’s the devil, and this shouldn’t be okay. He should object, and he’s trying, but nothing comes to mind.

“Is that even your body, or are you possessing someone?” he asks finally, not turning around.

“It’s mine,” says John. “Do you like it?”

John’s casual tone pisses Dani the fuck off, because of fucking course he likes it, John’s _gorgeous_. In a kind of posh and pretty way Dani would never normally go for, of course.

“You’re fucking _Satan_ , why don’t you just –“ Dani gestures vaguely at the legions of attractive men and women John could have falling at his feet. “Why _me_?”

“I like you, Dani,” says John simply.

Which is idiotic and shouldn’t have any effect on Dani, but it does.

Fuck it.

Fucking the devil in the rotten remains of the building where his parents died will definitely be the most fucked-up thing Dani’s ever done – but not by a _huge_ margin.

He turns around.

Of course John’s right there, nose to nose with him, and Dani draws in a shaky breath at the memory of John’s mouth on his.

And then John leans in and nuzzles against Dani’s cheek like a cat. Rubs their cheeks together, and the rasp of stubble sends a tingle down through Dani, but he’s too confused to enjoy it. John takes a deep breath near Dani’s ear, like he’s smelling him.

Dani is baffled and annoyed. Which – it’s John, of course he is.

“The smell of death is a real turn-on for you, then?”

“Actually…” says John flatly, nuzzling in under Dani’s jaw.

And maybe it’s nice, kind of, the brush of John’s lips against his skin, but Dani’s sick of feeling wrong-footed. “Stop fucking around,” he growls, grabbing at John’s coat and pulling him off him.

John’s smiling smugly at him, but Dani only sees it for a moment before he crushes their mouths together.

John’s mouth is cool and a little dry, but Dani licks into it wet and sloppy and John kisses back hard. It turns out John kisses with supernatural precision, like he’s got everything down to a science: the tilt of his head, the slide of his lips against Dani’s, the press and yield of his tongue.

Dani tries to fuck it up at first, out of spite, yanking John close by the lapels, tilting so their noses squish together. But whatever he does, John responds to perfectly, and Dani falls helplessly into it, the rhythm of soft and then aggressive, all the many ways their tongues can slide together.

He knows this was still a stupid decision, but he’s not really regretting it right now.

He’s got his fists twisted up in John’s coat and he stumbles forward, pushes John back until they run into the wall. Then he can lean up against the tight length of John’s body and kiss him so hard John’s head thunks hard against the wall. Fuck, this is good, sex and violence, and John’s just going with it.

Dani wedges a thigh between John’s, rubs himself against John’s hip. Fuck, that feels fantastic, pressing his cock against John’s body. But they’ve got all these clothes in the way, and at some point Dani’s got to let go of John and reach down to undo his belt. He pulls back a little, breathing hard, and finally gets his belt open and glances up and –

John’s just smirking at him. His clothes are a little askew, maybe, his lips a little red, but he’s got the same poker face as always.

Dani’s panting and flushed, head spinning, practically vibrating with need, and John’s just – normal. One eyebrow raised a little in amusement.

Dani seethes. John has no fucking right to judge him when it’s _John_ who fucking started this in the first place.

Forgetting his belt, he grabs John again, wants to shake him. But then he notices John’s hands moving, reaching down for Dani’s waistband. “Don’t be shy,” he tells Dani, as if Dani stopped undressed because of shame, not because of John being insufferable.

“Shut your fucking trap,” says Dani, but his voice comes out a little strangled as John gets his fly open and pushes his trousers and boxers down.

Dani’s practically holding himself up by John’s lapels because it’s half mortifying, his naked cock curving red and desperate between them, and half insane, because he can feel John’s piercing gaze tingling on his skin and suddenly all he wants is for John to _touch him_.

Which John does, hand tight and perfect in one long slow stroke, squeezing just under the head as Dani sucks in a gasp –

And then John drops his hand. Just drops it, and Dani rocks forward into the air and makes fists in John’s coat and tries to shake him. But John grabs at his arms, and pushes them off him, and then – oh _shit_ –

John shoves Dani and Dani trips on the trousers around his ankles. He’s going down, lands hard on the ground, and compared to getting _shot_ this shouldn’t be that big a deal. But he’s still recovering from the shock as John swoops down on top of him, pressing him onto his back on the dusty floor.

And, okay, horizontal is good. Dani’s not so sure about the way John’s pushing in between his legs, the fabric of his trousers soft against the bare insides of Dani’s thighs. There is a tight eager coil of need growing in his belly, and part of him likes the implicit promise of John kneeling between his legs, opening his trousers - 

Still, Dani’s not usually one to take it, much less from fluffy-haired wankers who are too pretty for their own good. “Hang on one fucking second there,” growls Dani, trying to move back, but he’s boxed in by John’s other hand braced next to his shoulder. Dani kicks completely free of his trousers so he can plant his feet and try to move, grabbing John’s shoulder to pull himself up.

John lets him struggle for a moment, but as soon as Dani’s actually going to get his ass under him and sit up, John reaches down and curls his hand around his cock.

Dani collapses to the floor. It’s not fair that John’s so good at this, soft hands and firm grip, tantalizingly slow, with a perfect little twist that has a spark shooting right through Dani – not fucking fair, that Dani is putty in John’s hands again.

John smirks at him, eyes dark and intense. “That’s it, be a good boy now, Dani,” he says, and Dani groans and can’t even tell if it’s in exasperation or if it’s from the need shivering through him.

And he doesn’t really care, because John’s kneeling over him and with his other hand pulling out his cock. Dani can’t help a rush of desire at the sight of it, flushed a pretty pink in John’s hand, and Dani’s hips twitch desperately up but can’t go far because John’s other hand is still tight around his cock, sliding fast fast slow in the perfect rhythm.

“Fuck you, fucking do it,” groans Dani, not even caring about anything but the need churning in his veins.

Almost not caring about anything. But John’s already leaning down and Dani can feel the head of his cock nudging against his ass, oh _fuck_ , and he has to gasp, “Do you have – stuff?”

John gives him a look. “The lord of hell doesn’t have protected sex, Dani.”

“ _Lube_ , you little shit!”

John, with an air of boredom, raises his hand to his mouth and drags his tongue slowly across his palm, and then curls it around his cock.

“Fucking – are you fucking with me, spit is not going to cut it –“

“Yes, but it’s magical angel spit,” says John patiently.

Dani can’t tell if he’s being facetious or if Dani’s actually supposed to believe that, but it’s too late to figure it out, because John grips his hip tight with one hand and presses into him, slowly but firmly. Dani barely manages to grit out a long, drawn-out “Fuck you.”

It does slide in easily, actually, and the only problem is the stretch of it, the slow inexorable push of John into him. Dani pants and squirms but John holds him by both hips and gives Dani no choice but to accept him.

John feels unexpectedly cold – not freezing, but not at all the way you expect it to feel when you’ve got, fuck, a fucking cock inside you – 

Dani has a bright moment of clarity, of _what_ the everlasting _fuck_ is he doing, but then John’s bottomed out and he leans down and kisses Dani with his perfect clever mouth – and for the hundredth time since he first saw John Riegert leaning on his car, Dani just gives in.

It’s fine. Dani’s got his legs in the air, and fucking Satan is kissing him sweetly as he rocks slowly into his ass, and it’s fine. Dani lets himself hold on to John’s arms and kiss him and focus on the feeling of his cock, half tantalizingly good and half discomfort.

But gradually Dani does get used to him, which is a funny fucking thought, and John starts to speed up, hands braced on the floor beside Dani as he snaps his hips into him. It’s perfect now, all hot shivery pleasure with each slide of John’s cock, and Dani groans and kicks at John with his heels until John goes even harder, until Dani loses everything but this, the perfect harsh rhythm and the feeling of John slamming into him.

Because John’s amazing at this, naturally, knows exactly the speed and angle to fuck Dani until Dani’s panting, open-mouthed and groaning, clinging helplessly to John’s arms. And right when Dani thinks he’s going to shake apart completely, John switches abruptly to long, slow, deep thrusts, so that Dani can feel every fucking inch of him, and Dani doesn’t want to think about the broken moans that that pulls out of him.

The switching is driving Dani insane, building the need inside him like an inferno. This is incredible, and he doesn’t want to stop, but the tension is getting unbearable and he needs release.

He tries to get a hand between their bodies to touch his aching cock, but John _tsk_ s in his ear. And then it’s John’s hand around his cock, tight and perfect. John’s braced on one elbow, head down, and he leans in to kiss Dani’s jaw, to kiss his neck when Dani throws his head back, arching up into John’s touch.

It’s too much, John’s mouth on him and the cool pressure of his hand and his unrelenting cock. Dani can’t form a full sentence. “You fucking – I’m fucking gonna – _fuck_ –“

He sucks in a desperate breath and underneath the frantic beat of his heart and the sharp clap of their bodies coming together he hears the murmur of words in his ear. “Good, you’re mine, my Dani –“

He’s not –

Ah, fuck it, he is.

He trembles, arching up off the ground as orgasm curls up from his toes and down from his scalp, rushes hotly through his entire body. He feels his entire being pulsing in John’s hand, throbbing as he spills onto his own stomach. It’s the hardest he’s come in years, and for a long time he’s lost to everything but the desperate clench of pleasure.

John has slowed down, dragging Dani’s climax out with long slow thrusts. But as soon as Dani collapses back, spent, John speeds up again, brutally.

Dani yelps. He feels tired and over-sensitive and John is ruthless. John’s sitting up on his knees now, holding Dani’s hips, pounding hard and fast into him. His eyes are on Dani and his face is blank – pure focus, eyes dark and narrowed, mouth pressed tight.

Dani shivers. Half from the torturous pleasure of getting fucked like this, and half from how sinister John looks right now.

This is the devil, he thinks. He could have anyone he wants, he could _take_ anyone he wants, and he just gave Dani the best orgasm of his life.

It’s actually kind of sweet, when you think about it.

Dani puts his hands over John’s, squeezes them. John blinks at him, body still driving a vicious rhythm. And suddenly something goes unfocused in John’s eyes. His lips part a little as he draws in a desperate breath. His nails are digging into Dani’s skin, which Dani barely even registers through the ache of his cock still slamming into him, and he gasps a single broken gasp.

Then he’s trembling, pushing himself deep within Dani, and for once he looks human, more so than when Dani still thought he was. His face is crumpled, eyes closed, mouth half-open. Dani’s heart lurches.

Eventually John’s little twitching thrusts stop and he opens his eyes.

And he’s back to normal, calm and put together, a smug little smile curving his lips. “That was nice, wasn’t it, Dani?”

Dani isn’t sure if he can walk after that, actually, but he’s also fucking _dead_ , so it doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t know how he ended up here, but somehow this is where he is: lying on the floor, fucked-out and aching, with nothing else to do but sigh and agree with Satan that yes, the sex was nice.


End file.
